The Doctor's Desires
by Awesomebuscus
Summary: The Doctor and Amy get explorative in her bedroom after Amy barely escapes death from the Weeping Angels.


_This story is set at the end of Flesh & Stone, with "slight" variations. I apologise for any incorrect grammar and overuse of commas._

The Tardis made its familiar noise and materialised in the corner of the room. Amy's room. The Doctor opened the blue door and stepped out of the Tardis, followed by his faithful companion. Amy sat on her bed, exhausted by her near-death experience only moments ago. She patted the space on her bed beside her, indicating her wish for her Raggedy Doctor to sit beside her, flirtatiously and seductively. The Doctor reluctantly sat and observed her room. He noticed her wedding gown hanging from the closet door.

"Well!" The Doctor exclaimed, placing his hands on his knees. "Yeah!" Amy replied. "Blimey!" He was lost for words. "I know. This is the same night we left, yeah?" Amy asked. The Doctor pulled up his sleeve and checked his watch for the time. "We've been gone five minutes." The Doctor said. Amy reached over to her nightstand, took her ring-box in her hand and opened it. "I'm getting married in the morning." Amy said. "Why did you leave it here?" He questioned, taking the box and examining the ring. "Why did I leave my engagement ring when I ran away with a strange man the night before my wedding?" Amy asked, looking at him all the while. The Doctor glanced over at Amy. "Yeah." He said. "You really are an alien, aren't you?" Her legs wide open, attempting to entice The Doctor with her inviting pose while she spoke, yet he had not noticed. "Who's the lucky fella?" He inquired. "You met him." She answered. "Ah, the good looking one or the other one?" The Doctor lifted his fingers to his face, mimicking a large nose. Annoyed, she said, "The other one." "Well, he was good too."

"Thanks. So, do you comfort a lot of people of people on the night before their wedding?" She quizzed him, knowing the answer. "Why would you need comforting?" The Doctor wondered. "I nearly died. I was alone in the dark and I nearly died. And it made me think." She was finally getting on track to what she really wanted to do. "Well, yes, natural. I think sometimes. Well, lots of times..." The Doctor's voice trailed off. "About what I want." She continued. "About _who_ I want. You know what I mean?" She hinted towards him. "Yeah... no." He was befuddled. "About **_who_**... I want." She couldn't really hint any longer, her lust was becoming insatiable. "Oh, right, yeah... no, still not getting it." He said, still perplexed.

Amy couldn't take it any more. She had to take a chance.

"Doctor, in a word, in one very simple word even you can understand..." Without pausing, Amy seductively climbed on top of the man she had always wanted. The Doctor finally realised what Amy was trying to do. Nervously, he pushed her away and tried to escape out of the situation, although awkwardly. His foot caught the railing at the end of Amy's bed, tripping over onto the floor, but he was unhurt. Amy stood up and went over to him, forgetting what had just occurred. "Doctor? Are you alright?" she asked, helping him up.

He stood up and dusted off his torso. "Yes, I'm okay. Mind you, I've taken falls a lot worse." He replied. Amy hugged him. She put her arms around his neck and he responded by placing his around her lower back. Not a word was spoken. They stayed like this for about 20 seconds and then Amy leaned back and looked into his eyes. Those eyes that have seen everything evil in the world, and yet still had some essence of innocence. The Doctor stayed exactly still, staring back at her. _Amy_, he thought. _Wonderful, beautiful, amazing Amelia Pond_. Amy slowly and cautiously leaned in to meet with his soft lips... and _it happened_.

Amy ran her fingers through his thick, brown hair and passionately joined her lips with his, slipping in her tongue for a quick second before removing it. The Doctor was enjoying this, and he was pushing into the kiss. But his mind forced him out of it. "Uhh...!" He stuttered. "You're getting married in the morning!" "The morning's a long time away." She grabbed him by his shirt and pushed him up against the Tardis. "What are we going to do about that?" Amy started to undress him and removed his braces. The Doctor worriedly pulled his braces back up. "Listen to me. I'm 907 years old. Do you understand what that means?" He pushed the hungry girl away from him. "It's been a while?" she asked, playfully. "Yes. I mean no, no, no! I'm 907, and look at me. I don't get older, I just change. You get older. I don't, and this can't ever work!" She leaned in to kiss him once more but he pushed her away from him again, his back to the Tardis. "Oh, you are sweet, Doctor. But I really wasn't suggesting anything quite so... long term." He froze.

She kissed him intensely. The Doctor's mind was plagued with decisions as to whether or not doing anything with Amy was a good idea. Amy was still glued to his lips while the Time Lord's brain resolved to proceed with what was currently going on. He started to kiss back, plunging into Amy's mouth with his explorative tongue. Amy became aware of his retaliating movements and kissed harder, placed her hand on his chest and caressing it, her other hand still clutching his hair. The Doctor took his hand from her side and grazed Amy's chest area over her shirt. She stopped kissing him, stepped back and crossed her arms, holding the edge of her shirt and slipped it off, exhibiting her lace, bluish-turquoise bra. The Doctor's eyes widened at this sight. She went back to her previous position and carried on with her actions. He could feel himself getting excited at the fact that his beautiful, redheaded companion was practically on top of him, brushing her covered breasts and her lower half against his. Seeing Amy like this was incredibly stimulating for him.

Amy dragged him over to her bed, threw him onto it and climbed onto him with her knees astride at his waist. She placed her hands behind her back and after a couple seconds, she let fall her bra from her front, uncovering the arousing mounds on her chest. The Doctor just gazed in awe at the wonderful sight. Amy took The Doctor's right hand in hers and lifted it up to her left breast and placed it there. He didn't resist her control. Curious, he gave her breast a tight squeeze and Amy bit her lower lip. "You really know how to treat a woman, don't you, Doctor?" She asked. He looked at her and gave a small nod without thinking, his eyebrows tensed and his mouth slightly open. The Doctor's companion leaned over, her hands on his chest and his hand still on her breast. She began to slowly unbutton his shirt and after a short while, not a single button was left fastened. She pulled off his braces for the second time, pulled him to a sitting position and removed his shirt. Turned on by the view, she amorously kissed him again. He interrupted the kissing to seductively suck on her right breast while still clinging onto her left breast, giving it a few squeezes and circling her areola with his thumb. All of this made her nipples extremely erect. Amy moaned while he continued his exploits. Her hands explored down to his pants, unfastened his top button and unzipped them.

Amy pushed The Doctor onto his back on her bed. She slipped her hand underneath his pants and boxers, and pulled it out, revealing his decently sized 7 inch member. She put her hand around it and commenced jerking it up and down, gradually getting faster over time. He was getting too close to the end too soon. She steadily slowed her speed, stopping him from exploding and bent over to tantalizingly lick the head of his amazing dick. He tilted his head back and closed his eyes in the pleasurable moment. At that second, she licked from the bottom of his shaft all the way up to his head and brought her entire mouth over his cock. The Doctor couldn't help but groan with pleasure. Still holding it, she went down as far as she could, which was pretty close to the base of his shaft, and went back up, enjoying it as much as he was. Amy took her mouth off of his member and gave it a few pumps with both hands before licking his head again.

She removed her hands from his lovely dick and placed them on the side of his pants, pulling herself back as she slid them off and threw them across the floor, sitting on her knees. "Don't you think your fiancé would mind if we went any farther?" He asked, worried about betraying his best friend's soon-to-be husband. "Nah, sure he's out with his mates at a stag!" She exclaimed. "Alright then, if you say so.." He said. "Now quiet, I'm not done with you" Amy replied sexily. She went back to his middle area and removed his Tardis blue boxers. He was completely bare. She began pumping his member again. He leaned up and began to kiss her. He undid the button on her skirt and slid it off, her tights and panties were all that were remaining between The Doctor's member and her pussy.

He was panting at the movements of Amy's skillful hand and Amy could feel herself getting horny watching his excitement. The Doctor began removing her tights. She momentarily stopped to stand up on top of the bed, pulled off her tights, and threw them across the room in a random direction. Her panties matched her bra in material and colour. Amy's pussy was somewhat wet so that it was visible through her underwear. "Enjoying what you see, Doctor?" Amy stood on the bed, her hands on her waist, wearing nothing but her panties. "You could say that.." He replied. Amy had an idea to get The Doctor a bit more aroused. She turned around and smacked her ass lightly, moaning quietly. Her head turned sideways to see The Doctor's response in the corner of her eye. He had one hand firmly placed on his dick, stroking it softly. She opened up her legs, stuck her thumbs in her panties and began to pull them down, performing a strip tease for the Time Lord. Amy slipped her panties down past her perfectly round ass cheeks. Bent over, she had reached her feet and pulled her panties off one leg at a time. She turned back around to face him. There it was. Amy's beautiful, shaved pussy in all it's glory. Still standing on the bed, she walked over to where The Doctor was sitting, his cock still standing up tall, and positioned herself right in front of him, legs spread apart, waiting for him to seize his prize. He knew what she wanted him to do and he buried his face into her pussy. He stuck out his tongue and licked her sweet hole. He moved his fingers up to meet her pussy, spread apart her lips and licked it up and down. He brought his fingers down to underneath her legs and entered her while he sucked the juices from her now completely wet pussy. Amy let out a small moan from the utter pleasure of The Doctor's tongue exploring her amazing body.

Amy put one hand on The Doctor's shoulder and erotically pushed him onto his back once more. His cock was rock hard, he couldn't take the torture anymore and Amy realised this. She walked over to his middle section on the bed, his cock standing straight up, and she bent over, going back to sitting on her knees with her legs apart, straight on top of his dick. The Doctor watched her hole slowly sink on to his member and it made the moment even more intense. She slid all the way down and moaned as if she were going to cum right there and then. The Doctor's face lit up with pleasure, his eyes closed in ecstasy and his mouth wide open but no sound came from it. He thrusted his dick in and out of her hole. Amy moaned and bit her lip all the while. She went from the head of his dick all the way to the bottom of the shaft, up and down in unspeakable pleasure. She placed her hands just below his chest, her nails digging into him. This made him more aroused than ever. He put his hands on her hips and lifted her up and down on top of his dick, going faster than ever. Amy couldn't control her excitement, she screamed out, "DOCTOR! I'm going to CCCCUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMM!" As she screamed, she exploded on his dick. Nearly instantly, The Doctor came inside of her. Amy suddenly slowed down and just slid all the way down his shaft, staying there. Both of them panted after the astonishing sex which had just happened. Amy lifted herself off of the amazing man's member and laid down beside him, their breaths slowed after a few seconds.

"I can't believe what just happened." He said, lost for words. "I can't believe how good you are. How do you even do that?" She asked. "I don't know, it just comes to me naturally, I guess.." The Doctor heavily breathed out. Amy looked at the clock, "It's almost midnight. I'm getting married in the morning." She said. He too glanced at the clock on her bedside table. "You're getting married in the morning!" He just had an epiphany. "In the morning." He said. Amy sat up to look at his face. "Doctor?" He sat up straight away also. "It's you. It's all about you. Everything. It's about you." He said. "What do you mea-" The Doctor jumped out of the bed and pulled Amy off of it too. "Amy Pond... mad, impossible Amy Pond. I don't know why, I have no idea, but quite possibly the single most important thing in the history of the universe is that I get you sorted out right now. Get dressed, we're going somewhere." He didn't even explain the situation. He got dressed quite quickly. "Come on!" He exclaimed while she threw on her skirt, tied her shoes, and slipped on her shirt, leaving her undergarments behind. The Doctor grabbed her by the hand and they ran into the Tardis.

He looked back into the room before closing the door and turned to look at her clock. It changed from 11:59pm, 25/6 to 12:00am, 26/6.


End file.
